The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within
by flashgunner
Summary: My first fic and BOY DOES IT SHOW. it has been 7 years since Link has returned from Termina. one day he meets a girl that seems familiar but he can't tell who it is. Linkxread to find out who COMPLETED!
1. A new Beginning

ok this is my first story for this site.It has been7years since link returned from Termina. one day he meets a girl who seems stranglyfamiliar. Romance/Action/Adventure.please tell me what you think.

_thinking_

"speaking"

* * *

The Legend of Zelda the Evil Within 

By Flashgunner

Ch. 1 a new beginning

Across an open field the wind blows and the tree's sway. All is peaceful. All is quiet. In the distance the sound of galloping can be heard. It draws closer and closer. An image appears on the horizon. That of a man clad in green wielding a Hylian shield and a large steel sword, atop a brown horse with a white mane that whisks in the wind.

The Horse is the noble steed Epona and the man atop this horse is Link the Hero of time.

_It has been a while since I've been summoned by Zelda. The times of peace must be boring her already. _Link thought to himself as he road pass Lon Lon Ranch. He was on route to Hyrule castle where he had been a mercenary for a long time.

Link soon approached the open gates and road straight through the town and up the road to the castle. He reached the castle stable and dismounted Epona, leaving her in the care of the stable caretaker. The doors to the castle opened and Link found himself in a long hallway that led to the courtyard where Zelda said she would meet him. He entered the courtyard and saw Zelda standing by a tree. She spoke when he approached.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Link" she said in a quiet lady-like tone of voice. "I came as soon as I heard from your messenger, what seems to be the problem Zelda?" Link questioned. Zelda paused for a moment before she spoke. "Link, ever since the day you returned from Termina 6 years ago I detected an evil power following you when you returned. However it vanished from my sight after you crossed back into Hyrule." Link suddenly thought to himself.

_I wonder could it have anything to do with that mask I used to defeat Majora. When I showed it to the mask salesman after the battle he told me that the mask was that of an ancient fierce deity, but he also told me that I should get rid of it as soon as possible. According to him the masks evil power can take over someone's heart and destroy the human soul. The masks power seemed to disappear though, as if its power was completely drained while fighting Majora. Never the less, I buried the mask deep within the floor of Lake Hylia and told no one of its location._

"Link…?" Zelda's voice made Link snap back into reality. "I'm sorry carry on" Link replied a bit embarrassed that he zoned out for a good minute.

"Link I want you to see if you can find anything out about this evil power. Even if it disappeared from my sight I want to be sure that Hyrule is safe from all evil.

"You can count on me Zelda, I'll leave no stone unturned." Link gave his assurance as he turned to leave. "Thank you Link we can always rely on you."

Link walked back through the long hallways of the Castle while many things went through his head. Recollections of Termina, of Hyrule, of the evil power he was forced to resort to in order to defeat Majora. His mind also turned to a certain painful memory. Seeing Zelda again made him remember how sad he felt when her royalty ruled out any major relationship between the two. Link quickly shook the thought out of his mind and continued on.

He came to the stable and mounted Epona. Soon he was again riding into the wind of the open Hyrule Field. _Where should I start? Maybe I should go ask King Zora or Daurunia if they know anything._

Link quickly lead Epona out of Hyrule town and turned her around towards Zora's Domain. He Road swiftly up the riverbank until a large waterfall stood before him. Link took out his ocarina and played the royal song. The Waterfall suddenly parted revealing a cave in the cliff side. Link entered the cave and the waterfall closed immediately behind him. He emerged in a large cavern full of beautiful waterfalls and sparkling pools of water. Not wanting to waste any time Link moved quickly through the cavern and up the stairs to where King Zora's throne resides.

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise! Welcome Link it has been a while." King Zora warmfully greeted. "Hello King Zora, I'm afraid I'm not here just for a friendly visit, I'm here on an investigation for Princess Zelda…" "An investigation? Has something gone wrong with our ties to the Hylians?" Zora was quick to question. "No, no, no, it has nothing to do with that. I'm here because 6 years ago when I returned from another land Zelda sensed an evil power following me. I'm here to ask you if you or any of your Zora's have either seen or know of anything that seemed suspicious lately." "Oh, ho, ho, pardon me for jumping to conclusions. Hmm, I do not recall any suspicious reports around the domain or in the Ice cavern. Lake Hylia has also been quiet so I can't say I've seen or heard of any suspicious things lately."

_Nothing from Lake Hylia huh. Guess it really does have nothing to do with the mask. I'll go check Lake Hylia later anyway, just to be safe._

"Thank you for your time King Zora I shall continue my search. Please keep a look out for anything suspicious. If you find anything you can contact me through the Hylian royal family." Link thanked King Zora. "I shall be on guard. So long Hero of Time!" Link then turned to go and walked back through the cavern.

_So, Zora knew nothing of any evil power. Hopefully Daurunia knows something or else I don't know what to do._

Link found Epona outside, mounted her, and road back to Hyrule field where he rode towards Death Mountain. Link gazed up at the Volcano had been dormant for 4 years now as he road up the mountain path towards Goron City.

The City gate soon came in view and Link dismounted Epona. As he walked though the gates he came within a large living area that was carved into a cliff side in a large cave. He made his way down to Daurunia's quarters and stepped in. No sooner that Link stepped in was he greeted enthusiastically by Daurunia, which was normal.

"Brother! Long time no see! How are you doing?" "I'm great Daurunia it has been a while." Link replied. Daurunia could sense in Links tone of voice that he was here for an important reason. "Come my brother, sit down and we'll talk." Daurunia led Link to a table and the two sat on opposite sides. Daurunia was the first to talk.

"So brother what can I do for you?" "Well Daurunia…" Link explained to Daurunia the current situation at hand and asked him if he knew anything about it. "Hmm…nothing on Death Mountain has happened for a while and the volcano has been quiet too. Sorry brother but I can't say I've heard or seen anything about any sort of evil lately, but be warned brother, Zelda's senses have never let us down before. I'm sure there is something out there somewhere, I can feel it in my bones." "I'll take heed to those words. Okay then, thanks for your help Daurunia. I'll visit some other time okay?" Link said as he got up to leave. "That would be great! So long brother!" Daurunia answered as link left the room.

Link was now quite puzzled as he walked back up to the entrance of the city. _Now where do I go? I guess I could go to the geurudo fortress and ask Naburu, but that's a long way from here. Hmm…_

Link emerged from the city gates, mounted Epona and rode off again. It was starting to get late and the sun was about to set.

_I have just enough time to visit one more place today where should I go?_ Link thought as he road through Kakariko village and out into Hyrule field once more. Link rode and thought and rode and thought until he heard a loud high pitched noise off in the distance. He pulled Epona to an abrupt stop.

_That sounded like a scream! _Link quickly turned Epona around and rode as fast as he could towards the source of the noise. He soon came upon what looked like a gang of 7 bandits and one girl.

"Heh heh……we found ourselves a pretty one boys!" A Bandit with a large broad sword on his hip said. "No! Please let me go! Someone help!" the girl screamed again. "Shut up!" one of the Bandits yelled while backhanding her and made her fall to the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes and she started to whimper. "Lets take her back to the cave." The Bandit with the sword ordered the rest of them.

"You'll be taking her nowhere" said Link as he quickly rides onto the scene and fires an arrow through the shoulder of the bandit standing next to the girl. The Bandit howled in pain and fell to the ground quivering.

Link dismounted and faced the 6 bandits. "KILL HIM!" the Bandit with the sword bellowed. The 5 other ran towards link. The fastest one came within swinging range with his club and swung at Link, but link caught the club with his left hand and drove his right elbow into the Bandit's skull, knocking him through the air and to the ground. _One._ Link thought. Link pulled out his bow and fired two arrows, one hit one of the charging bandits in the knee and the other hit another bandit in the stomach. _Two,_ _three. _Link counted to himself. The last two bandits went on opposite sides of Link. One had an axe and one had a wooden staff. They came at Link from both directions and started swinging at him. Link gracefully dodged every swing.

On the edge of the battle field stood a slightly annoyed and slightly terrified bandit as he watched his followers fall one by one without any trouble at all. The girl on the ground looked up slowly and saw the fight going on through her teary eyes. _Those green clothes…is…is that…him? _She slowly got up on her feet and started walking closer but she was abruptly stopped when a sword sheath made contact to her stomach and she fell to the ground again. "Who said you could walk away?" the bandit angrily yelled at her. Before she passed out she thought to her-self, _Link……_

Back in the battle the bandits swung their weapons at Link to no avail. Link grabbed the ax that was being swung at him and crushed it's wooden handle with the power of his gold gauntlets, then spun around and kicked the bandit in the side sending the bandit motionless to the ground. The other bandit stepped back in horror as he saw his teammate go down.

He quickly jumped back and pulled out a boomerang and threw it at Link, who stepped to the side of the boomerangs path and channeled some magic power to his hand. The magic power latched onto the boomerang and kept it spinning, Link spun around and released the boomerang back at the Bandit, hitting him in the stomach and making him fall to the ground. _Four, five. One more. _

The Bandit leader raised his sword. "I happened to notice that you are a swordsman warrior, yet you haven't unsheathed you sword yet. How about we make this a sword duel?" Link said nothing and stood for a second doing nothing. Then without a word link unsheathed the steel long sword he had on his back and held it in front of him.

The leader sneered and charged forward holding the broadsword above his head. He came within range of link and swung downward. Then all he saw was Link move his arm upward and the broadsword shattered. "N-n-n-no h-how?" that was all the Bandit had time to say as Link drove his fist into the leaders stomach and the bandit fell to the ground.

Link sighed and thought to himself, _six. _Link resheathed his sword and walked over to the unconscious girl lying on the ground. She looked like she was about his age. (19 if you were all wondering) She wore a Red top that didn't quiet come all the way down to her green skirt and she had a small green cloak that came halfway down her back. She was wearing brown boots and she had long green hair of which half was tied into a pony tail and the other half swayed free. Her face was beautiful and somewhat familiar to Link, but he just couldn't pinpoint why.

Link kneeled down and tried to wake her up but she was completely unconscious. _I can't just leave her here. I guess I'll take her back to my place until she wakes up. _With that Link picked her up and propped her over his back as he rode Epona across Hyrule field until they came across a small house next to a river. Link led Epona to a stable and dismounted, carrying the girl over to his house. He walked inside and set her down on his bed.

_Ok I guess I better stay here until mourning. _Link thought as he grabbed an apple from a basket on his table. He sat down in a chair and after finishing the apple, slowly fell asleep.

_You cannot escape me Link……_

_Who are you?_

_Hehehe you know who I am……_

_Argh get out of my mind!_

_heheheHAHAHAHAHA!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Link yelled as he jumped straight out of his chair and drew out his sword.

"AIIIEEEEEEE!" yelled the startled girl who had attempted to wake him up. Link looked up and saw the girl he rescued yesterday, sighed, and put his sword away. "Sorry" he said. Then he looked at the girl who was still gaining her breath. Something **was** very familiar about her. _This is starting to get on my nerves, where have I seen this girl before? _Link thought to himself as he tried to find a memory that matched. The girl stopped panting and giggled. "You never did that before when I tried to get you up." She said while smiling happily. Link looked dumb struck. _What the heck is she talking about? **Do** I know her?_ "Thank you for rescuing me from those bandits, I knew you'd rescue me Link." The girl said while coming forward and giving him a hug. Link was now even more confused. Not by the fact that she knew his name, everyone in Hyrule knew who he was, but it was how she made it sound like he has been with her before.

The girl pulled away and saw the confused face on Link and frowned, "Don't you know who I am?" she questioned. Link took a moment to answer, "I don't remember ever seeing you before, but something about you seems familiar." The girl looked at him in the eyes and smiled, "Silly boy, it's me, Saria!"

To be Continued-

* * *

oooooh suspense! before i get any complaints about "SARIA CAN'T GROW UP!" please just wait for the next chapter. 

well thats the first chapter! review if you'd like! i'm continuing this wether or not i get good or bad reviews!


	2. Old friendships begin anew

hooooookay now. here is part two. this part has lots of explaining. i hope you enjoy it.

"talking"

_thinking_

(me talking)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 2 Reunion of Old Friends

As soon as the girl had stated her name, Link found himself at a loss for words. _Saria! It can't be! I thought Kokoris could never grow up or leave the forest! _

"H-how can you be Saria!" Link questioned as he pulled himself away from the tight grip the girl had on him. "I know your probably wondering why I'm out of the forest and why I'm grown up. Well Link……I'm a Hylian too."

_I don't trust this girl. _"If you really are Saria…… then prove it." The girl looked a little hurt from Link's harsh tone of voice, but pulled a tan Ocarina with a green mouthpiece out of her bag, (which Link had taken with them back to the house the night before) and rose it to her mouth. She started to play a melody that was familiar to Link. It the melody that Saria used to play back in their special place when Link lived in the forest. His eyes grew wide. _She played it perfectly, there's no doubt about it. It **IS **her!_

Saria stopped playing the Ocarina. "Now do you believe m…" but before she could finish the syllable Link was already giving her a hug. "Saria I've missed you so much!" "I'll take that as a yes." Saria replied playfully. "But now I need to know. How did you stay young if you were a Hylian?" Link questioned his childhood friend.

"It's pretty complicated actually."

FLASHBACK

**It was a couple weeks ago in the forest and I was walking to the place where you and I had always played nine years back. As I was walking I suddenly fell into an opening in the ground. I crashed to the bottom of the hole and got up only to find myself in a dark cave and I couldn't see a thing.**

"Where am I?" Saria thought as she got up and tried to move around. "Do not worry little one. You are not in danger." "W-who said that!" Saria yelped, she was extremely frightened and couldn't see who she was talking to. Suddenly the room lit up and what seemed to be a dark cave became a beautiful room with a large fountain on the far side. "There is no need to be afraid." The voice called again. Saria slowly approached the fountain. Suddenly a giant fairy shot out of the fountain and in to the air. Saria gasped at first, but when she realized it was a great fairy she calmed down and walked next to the fountain.

"Sorry to disturb you Great Fairy I stumbled into you home by accident." "Hm? That's odd I thought you were here to break the curse I sense upon you." Saria blinked a couple times. "A curse? On me?" "Yes I sense a curse on you. Would you like me to remove it?" Saria wondered for a second. _A curse? I never knew of such a thing. But I'll do anything that can ease my sadness right now. _"Okay. Please release the curse on me."

The great fairy smiled and reached her arm forward. A green light surrounded Saria for a few seconds and disappeared as quickly as it came. "The curse has been lifted farewell little one." Concluded the fairy as it fell back into the fountain.

Saria stood for a second before exiting the chamber. _That's strange, I don't feel any different. _She shrugged and walked into the light of the hole and suddenly found herself outside again. It was already getting dark so she decided to head back. By the time she found her way back to the Kokiri village it was late at night and the rest of the Kokiri had gone into their houses. Saria decided to do the same and retired to her house. She climbed into her bed and thought to herself, _Link will I ever see you again?_ But she could think no longer for sleep had overtaken her weary body.

The next morning Saria opened her eyes as the sunlight shone through the window of her house. She gradually pulled herself up form her bed and looked a little confused. _That's weird, my bed seems smaller. Maybe I wasn't sleeping all the way up on the bed._ She jumped out of bed and put on a fresh pair of Kokiri clothes. Again she was confused. _What the heck? My clothes seem a bit tight. Maybe they shrunk a bit last time a washed them. _She pushed away all these thoughts and proceeded to walk outside but hit her head on top of her door. "OW! That's never happened before. What's going on!" The puzzled girl walked outside and ran into Mido. "Good morning Saria! How are you…um Saria? Since when are you taller than me?" Saria looked down at Mido who was at least an inch shorter than her now. He used to be two inches taller than her. _Something's not right here. _She thought. "I'm sorry Mido but I've got to go see the Great Deku tree.

Saria approached the giant tree. "Great Deku Tree! Something is wrong! A lot of strange things are happening to me!" The Deku Tree looked down at her and noticed the difference too. "Hmm…it looks like the curse has been broken." "What curse? The Great Fairy of the Lost Woods mentioned it too! What is it?" "Ah so it was the Great Fairy who broke the curse………Saria I believe it is time I told you the truth about you. You……were never a Kokiri just like Link." Saria's heartbeat became still and her eyes shot open in disbelief. "I-I'm not a Kokiri?" "You never were. You see, a week after Link's mother came and gave him to the old Deku Tree, another wounded Hylian woman wandered into the woods with a baby girl. She, just like Link's mother presented you to the great Deku tree with her last breath. However, the Great Deku Tree had seen Link's destiny as the Hero of Time and left him the way he was. You on the other hand, the Deku tree couldn't foresee your destiny. He decided that it would be best to put a curse on you that made you age no further then that of ten years, so you would be just like a Kokiri."

At that point Saria couldn't hold herself silent any longer. "So…that means I'm a Hylian, just like Link." "Correct. Right now your body is slowly growing up to a 19-year old Hylian girl body. The process should be done by tomorrow. Here, take this." Next to the Deku Tree, an outfit appeared. (To save description it is the same one she is wearing right now as she tells Link her story. Flash) "This is what your mother wore when she brought you into the forest. I'm sure the rest of your clothes will be too small for you to wear so wear this." Saria picked up the clothing. "So does this mean I'm to leave the forest? As Link did before me?" "Yes. You must rise tomorrow at dawn before any of the other Kokiri wake up and leave the forest." A pain shot through Saria's mind. She had never been out of the forest before. She had no way of knowing what was in store for her in the outside world. "But…where will I go?" There was a pause before the Deku tree answered. "you must find Link. I'm sure he will be willing to help you get used to the outside world." Saria then thought to herself. _I'll be able to see Link again……I wonder what he's like now. I haven't seen him for a long time…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a seem ripping on the side of Saria's Kokiri clothes. "You better hurry home and spend the rest of the day indoors to prepare. Farewell Saria." Without saying a word Saria left the Deku Tree's grotto and went back to her house.

The next morning at the break of dawn, Saria left her house and ran quickly to the forest exit. She now had an 19 year old body and was dressed in the clothes that had been her mothers. _I never thought I would leave the forest. I wonder if the outside world will be cruel to me. _She stood on the bridge leading out of the forest for a moment and thought. She quickly decided not to think about it and left the forest before the sun rose completely. She had to find to find Link, but she didn't know where to start.

**End of flashback**

"So I set off to find you and ran into those bandits later in the day. Luckily you came a long and saved me." Saria finished and looked at Link who was attentively listening. "Hm. That's some story" He commented. "What about you? What have you been doing since you left the forest?" Saria questioned. Link paused for a moment. _After Ganon I haven't done much besides being a mercenary. _"I've basically been a mercenary for Hyrule after Ganon was sealed away. But recently…" (And Link told Saria of the current situation)

Saria sat for a moment before replying. "Could I…come along? I want to learn more about Hyrule and if I travel with you I think I could see more."

Link stopped and thought for a moment. _I'd love to help her but I'm on a dangerous mission right now, I don't want her to be dragged into any trouble. Wait, what am I worrying about? I can protect her! _"Sure you can come with me. It may be a little dangerous but I'll keep you out of danger." Saria's eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Link! It'll be just like old times!"

With that the two walked out to the stable where Epona was patiently waiting in her stable to be taken out again. Link helped Saria mount Epona and then mounted himself. "Where are we going?" asked Saria. "We're riding to Lake Hylia. There is something I need to make sure of there before we continue our search. Lake Hylia is beautiful, I think you'll like it." Link responded reassuringly as the two rode off in the distance.

Elsewhere a familiar bandit holding his broken broadsword limped into a cave and fell to the ground. A shadowed figure approached him. The figure spoke, "What the hell happened to you?" The injured bandit looked up at the shadow. "We…ran into this girl and tried to bring her back to the cave and…a guy in green clothes appeared and beat us all up pretty bad…" There was a brief pause, then figure spoke again. "There is only one man who can defeat seven of my men so easily…heh heh…I guess it's finally time to take revenge on him for what he did! Heh heh heh HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued--

* * *

MORE SUSPENSE! ahem...sorry...anyway, there is part two. i'll update as frequently as i can. once summer vacation comes around my updates will be much more frequent so i won't have to worry about having an army of evilpsycho perverted quails sent after me (read the reviews section to get this joke)

So please tell me what you think. Flashgunner over and out.


	3. Believe in me

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 3: Believe In Me

The morning wind blew lightly over Hyrule Castle as Zelda suddenly awoke from her slumber. _What's going on? I felt an evil power, but it vanished as soon as it came. Link…I wonder what this means. Have you found anything? Is there anything to find?_

Link and Saria rode across Hyrule atop Link's noble steed Epona. Saria was quickly glancing back and forth in awe of the beautiful plain. "I never knew such a land existed outside of the forest." Remarked Saria "We've only just begun." replied Link. They rode swiftly past Lon Lon Ranch and came upon another open plain, Saria continuously asking Link anything she could. Link soon decided to stop by a river and let Epona rest. (They had been riding for 45 minutes). Link helped Saria down from Epona and she sat down on the grass. He led Epona over to the water and then returned to Saria. "I never knew the rest of Hyrule was so big. How much further until we reach Lake Hylia?" She looked up at Link who was now leaning against a tree next to her. "We should be able to reach the Lake a little before noon, so not much longer" "I don't mind how long we take; Hyrule is so much more of a sight than I ever dreamed."

Back with Zelda……

Zelda walked up the steps of the Temple of Time at a slightly quick pace. _I must find out what is going on. _She made her way through the temple and up to the altar. She clasped her hands together and a shallow glow emitted from the Triforce charm on her forehead.

"Oh spirits of the six sages! Appear to me to aid me in my dilemma!" Instantly she was surrounded by six lights. Each light shone a different color, green, red, blue, purple, orange, and yellow. The yellow ball of light spoke. "Princess Zelda whom has summoned us, tell us of your troubles"

"Six sages, evil lurks around Hyrule but I cannot deduce what it might be. Lend me the knowledge of what you watch over! Tell me of what you sense!" Instantly the six lights began to glow brighter. This continued for a few minutes then the blue one stopped.

"The spirits of the water and the water over Hyrule sense nothing." The light said. Zelda nodded and waited again. The green light lost its glow soon after.

"The forest and all of its spirits can see no evil within their land." Zelda nodded once again and awaited the next spirit. The yellow spirit lost its glow.

"The pathways through time show no signs of evil." Zelda began to worry that nothing would be found. The purple light faded.

"The spirits of the dead rest peacefully." Zelda gulped. If the six sages couldn't find anything then they were lost with no leads. Then the red one faded. It was silent for a second before it spoke.

"Some evil monsters are riding down Death Mountain atop wild bores." _Moblins? _Zelda thought to herself with confusion. "Great sage of fire do tell me! Where did they appear from?" "I do not know they were riding down the mountain before I began my search. The source of evil you are looking for must be near the top of death mountain." The red light replied. Zelda thanked the sage and turned to leave, but remembered that the sage of spirit had yet to reply. She turned around to find that the orange light was still very bright. She sat for a few minutes until it finally stopped.

"What have you found sage of spirit?" The light took a while to answer as if it was confused. "What is this? Something is odd." "Please tell me!" asked the eager princess. "Confusing, most confusing. I sense something odd within the spirit the Hero of Time"

_Link…! _"What is it?"

"I do not know. I cannot sense if it is evil or if it's anything for that matter. It seems to be masking its identity quite well. You must watch over him Zelda, we cannot tell if this entity that resides within him is a threat or not."

"I understand great sage of spirit. I shall watch over Link. Thank you for your time, O great sages of Hyrule." With that said the six lights disappeared and Zelda was left alone. _Link…what is going on? Is there something that we're missing? _She suddenly snapped out of her deep though because she remembered the Moblins that the spirit of fire had warned her about. _They're probably in Hyrule Field right now. I must send soldiers right away. Now I have two things to worry about, where these Moblins came from, and whatever this strange entity within Link is. _She turned and hastily walked back thought the Temple of Time.

Back with Link and Saria…

"…and that was how I was able to reverse time whenever I needed to in order to prepare for attacking skull kid." Saria listened to Link's story with much interest. "Wow you've been through a lot since you left the forest huh." "Yeah, but these past few years have been peaceful. I usually just fight bandits nowadays." Saria was silent for a moment after Link finished. "I was very lonely in the forest after you l…" She looked up, but Link was looking away with a very serious look in his eyes. "Something's coming…I can't tell what, but I've got the feeling it's not friendly." Saria stood up and looked around. "I can't see anything…" suddenly the ground felt like it was lightly vibrating.

Saria looked from side to side and then ran to Link who now had a battle expression on his face. She hid behind him and started to shiver slightly. "Link what it is?" She said in a frightened tone of voice. Link suddenly saw something on the horizon. It looked like a dust cloud. _What the hell is it? Wait…it couldn't be…it is! And their heading right for us! _The Moblins atop their boars came into view and Saria let out a small shriek. "MOBLINS!" Link yelled as he grabbed Saria's arm and pulled her over to Epona and mounted her quickly.

Link reared on Epona and turned her around. "Go Epona! As fast as you can!" Epona neighed in response and started picking up tremendous speed. Link and Saria sped across Hyrule field as fast as Epona could carry them. But no matter how fast she went the powerful boars of the Moblins slowly gained on them. After a while of running Epona began to lose speed. _Dang! We couldn't outrun them! I can't put Epona in too much danger. _Link quickly veered Epona to the right and headed for the entrance of Gerudo valley. _Maybe the Gerudos will help me! _He came to the entrance of the valley and quickly dismounted helping Saria off too. "Go meet us at Lake Hylia Epona." Epona neighed and ran off in the direction of Lake Hylia.

"Saria! Go through this valley and up to the Gerudo fortress. Tell them Link needs assistance fighting moblins. You probably won't have any problems getting in because you're a girl." Saria raised an eyebrow at this comment. "What?" "You'll understand when you get there! Hurry!" Saria nodded and ran off into the valley.

Link saw the moblins approach. Three Moblins Jumped off the backs of their boars and charged at Link with their spears in front. The fastest one got to him first and thrust his spear at Link. Link bent backwards and let the spear pass right over him. He grabbed the moblin's arm, turned himself around so that he was on one knee, and flung the moblin's huge body over his back, into the cliff wall. He drew his sword and shield as the other two moblins approached. The first one swung its spear downward at Link. Link cut the spear in half and rammed the moblin with his shield, sending the beast to the ground. The third one tried to thrust his spear at his opponent. Link in return thrust his sword forward too. The blade of the sword and the blade of the spear met on the tips, but Links sword broke straight through the spear tip and broke through the rest of the spear as well. The moblin's spear lay in little pieces on the ground, but its owner didn't hesitate. The moblin started throwing punches, but to no avail. Link dodged every punch swiftly.

As the moblin hopelessly attacked Link, the other seven moblins dismounted from their boars. Three carried large longbows, one carried a spear, two carried clubs, and one carried a bundle of throwing axes.

_Great! More of them! _Link thought to himself as he dodged the moblin's fists. Suddenly Link heard a scream. _Saria! _

An arrow came flying at Link. He caught it and thrust it into the shoulder of the moblin that was punching at him. The moblin roared in pain. Link took the end of his sword handle and thrust it right between the moblin's eyes. The moblin fell to the ground and didn't move.

Link quickly turned and ran into the valley where he found Saria standing over the large canyon that separated the valley from the fortress. Only the bridge was out.

_What? I thought the carpenters had rebuilt the bridge!_ "Link what we are going to do!" Saria exclaimed in horror. "Stay behind me!" "O…okay…" Saria ducked behind a large rock and peeked her head over the side to watch the battle. _Damn it! They may be monsters, but I don't want to kill them in front of Saria! _

Link had no more time to think. The moblin with the spear charged at Link. Link reached both his hands outward and a green glow began to emit from them. "Farore's Wind!" Suddenly a huge blast of wind emitted from Links hands and the moblin flew headfirst into a rock wall. Link looked to the side just in time to see a throwing axe right in front of him. He ducked right before the axe hit him and a couple strands of his hair fell to the ground.

Link spun around and tossed a deku nut to the feet of the moblin. It roared in pain and clutched its eyes. Link ran forward and rammed the moblin into a pile of rocks. Link looked over to the other five moblins and his eyes widened. One of them had seen Saria and sent a shockwave across the ground with his club towards the terrified Saria. She screamed as the rock in front of her shattered when the shockwave hit it. The moblin smirked and raised his club to strike the ground again.

_Damn! _Link thought as he ran towards Saria, dodging arrows. The moblin slammed his club to the ground, producing another shockwave that sped towards Saria. At the last moment Link pushed Saria out of the way and the shockwave made contact with him.

"ARRRRGH!" "LINK!" Link was sent flying over the edge of the massive canyon. "Damn!" Link cursed as he turned himself around in mid air and landed on a piece of land sticking out of the canyon wall along the river. "Link are you alright!" "I'm fine! Saria listen to me! You have to jump!" "Link are you crazy this canyon is huge!" "Don't worry I'll catch you! Don't let the moblins take you!" "I…I…I can't Link!" "Saria you must believe in me! You have to jump!" Saria looked back at the moblins who were trudging towards her. She looked back down the canyon, then back at the moblins again.

She closed her eyes hopped over the edge and began to fall at a tremendous speed. "AAIIIEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she fell. _I'm falling! I'm falling! I'm going to die! _She felt a sudden jerk and thought for sure that she had hit the ground. But when she finally opened her eyes she was nestled in Links arms and was staring right into his blue eyes.

"Phew! Sorry I made you go through all that…" Link said soothingly. Tears began to form up in Saria's eyes and she threw her arms around him. "Sniff…Thank you Link! I thought I was going to die……" "It's ok now we're safe." He gently set Saria back on her feet, but she fell on her hands and knees. "M…My legs are still shaking…" "Here, let me help you." Link took Saria's hand and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and they walked down the canyon river path that led to Lake Hylia.

Elsewhere……

The five moblins that remained from the battle walked into a cave. One of the moblins spoke. "Sir we failed to kill Link." The shadow of a figure in the light of a torch flame responded. "I'm surprised that you returned then." "It couldn't be helped sir! He fell into the canyon and…ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" There was a gust of wind, blood flew everywhere and the moblins fell to pieces on the ground. The sound of a sword being resheathed was heard in the echo of the cave. "Well Link, you're making this quite interesting aren't you?"

To Be Continued--


	4. A Challenge

Sorry i forgot to write stuff here for chapter 3 sweatdrop

anyway Ch. 4 is here. the adventures of Link and Hylian Saria continue.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

(Me Talking) -even though i say nothing during this chapter:-)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within

By: Flashgunner

Chapter 4: A Challenge

Link and Saria emerged from the canyon riverside into Lake Hylia. Saria looked around at the view, which to her was quite awe inspiring.

"Wow…" was the only word she could find.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Saria looked at Link and slowly let go of his arm.

"I've never seen anything like this before, I've only heard tales of it." Link took a couple steps forward.

"Why don't we walk out to that center island?"

"Sure!" Saria quickly replied and walked after him. The two walked past the Lake laboratory and out across the two bridges that led to the center island of Lake Hylia. Link let Saria take in what was around her before he spoke.

"I didn't come here just to sightsee, I have to quickly take care of something" Saria looked in Links direction and noticed him taking off his green tunic. He pulled a blue tunic out of his pack and put it on. Link noticed Saria's confused look and smiled.

"This magic tunic allows me to breath under water. I have to look for something at the Lake floor. Please wait a second." Saria's confused expression disappeared and she nodded. Link dove into the water and swam to the lake floor. He glanced back and forth and noticed what he was looking for, a little bit of overturned mud. _I really hope its still there… _He swam over to the mount of mud and started going through it. He continued this for a few seconds then froze as if the lake itself had frozen. _No……it…its not here!_ Link quickly turned around and headed for the lake surface as quickly as possible. Link's quick surface startled Saria, who was sitting on a log.

"How could this happen…HOW?" Saria quickly got up and ran over to him.

"Link what's wrong!"

"The mask…that evil mask that I buried here six years ago…its no where to be found. Even if the power left the mask there's no telling what could have happened over those six years! The power could have even returned!"

"Mask?" Saria asked Link. At this point Link told Saria about the history behind the mask of the Fierce Deity. "It sounds pretty awful"

"Its more than awful, its evil power is far too great. I could barely control it when I used it." Link then took Saria's hand. "I'm sorry that we must leave so quickly, but we need to find out who took the mask!"

"I understand…we can always come back once this is all over." Saria replied understandingly. "Huh? Link who is that?" She pointed to a man who was walking across the bridge towards them. He stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Hey! You in green dress! Are you the one known as Link?"

"Green dress? Sigh stay right here Saria." Link walked out onto the bridge and stopped about four feet from the man. He was about an inch taller than Link. He wore a red sleeveless tunic and had a pair of orange pants that were slightly ripped and frayed at the bottom. He sported a pair of brown boots and wore a sword on his back. "Yes I am Link what do you want?"

"My name is Sky, I'm a traveling swordsman. I hail from Labrynna and came here seeking you." Link raised an eyebrow. _I have a feeling where this is going. _

"Let me guess, you want to fight me."

"Heh…you read my mind."

"Sigh…fine. Lets make this quick I'm busy." Link drew his long sword and tossed he shield back over to the island where Saria sat and watched.

"So you think your going to fight me with that little butter knife…haha! Now THIS is a sword!" Sky began to draw his sword. It took a while to unsheath. _I Goron two handed blade… _Link thought to himself. "And it's bigger than yours!" Sky added sarcastically.

_This guy's odd…_

The two took fighting stances. Suddenly Sky burst forward with incredible speed. Link was surprised at this and quickly brought up his sword to block. The two swords clashed with a loud CLANG noise that echoed throughout the lake. Link was forced a couple steps back. _Maybe this guys isn't as dumb as I thought he was. _Link quickly charged back at sky and slashed his sword vertically at Sky. Sky blocked the blow and was sent a couple steeps back. The two rushed at each other, Link swung horizontally and Sky Swung vertically. The swords made another loud CLANG noise and the too stood head to head, sword to sword.

"You're not half bad." Sky taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Link returned. The two of them pushed away and Sky took a swing at Link's head. Link ducked and looked up to see Sky about to swing vertically. He Jumped back and the sword made contact with a wooden plank on the bridge, completely shattering it. Link stood up and faced his opponent.

"You're holding back." Sky commented.

"So are you." Sky smirked as Link said this.

"How 'bout we cut the crap and go all out?"

"Fine by me." Link said as he raised his sword back into fighting position.

They charged at each other again. Their swords made contact, but neither of them hesitated. The sound of swords clanging over and over and over again filled the air. Neither of them moved from their position for a while. Suddenly Link was beginning to be pushed back. Sky was gaining the upper hand. Link was pushed back to about six feet from the island where Saria sat with her eyes wide. She could barely see the sword strokes, they were so fast. Link suddenly pushed forward with a burst of speed and power. Sky began to move backward as Link swung faster than Sky could keep up. The two kept moving across the bridge. Link threw a blow that knocked both of them back. They charged forward again and clashed their swords together. Once again the two were head to head and sword to sword.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Sky said with a smirk.

"You're a tough fighter I'll give you that, but I don't think this is a time for talk!" Link shouted as he pushed away and the two resumed their locked battle of their swords at high speed. CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

half an hour later—

CLANG………CLANG………CLANG………CLANG

another half hour later—

Clang…………………Clang…………………Clang……………………. thump thump

The two fell onto the bridge two exhausted to keep going. Saria breathed a sigh of relief as the two had finally stopped fighting and not one of them had a scratch or a bruise. Link was sitting on the bridge, one arm over the rope and the other arm on the ground still clutching his sword in his hand. Sky was on one knee supporting himself with his sword.

"Heh…aheheh…aheh…I've got you……now……" Sky muttered. He than began to try and drag his sword over to Link, but he could barely make it budge, he couldn't even move himself as much as he tried. "RRRRrrrrrrrr….AAaaarrrrrr…..mmmrrrrrr…… hawww." Sky moved his sword back to the position where it was supporting him. Huff Huff I'll give you…a chance…to surrender."

Link looked up "I…never…give up."

"Ha…big talk…you can't even…pick up…your sword!"

"Then…come…and get me."

"What?...g…but…arrrrrgh…. Fine I guess…this means…we'll have to rest." Sky growled.

Saria ran over to Link, helped him up, and helped him walk back to the island where he sat on a rock.

"That was incredible I never knew you were so strong."

"The real wonder is him. I've never met a normal person who could keep up with me before. He's quite a challenge."

"Are you two going to fight again?" Saria questioned with worry written all over her face.

"Once I'm challenged I can't back down"

"Sigh…men…"

another half hour later—

"So Link, are you ready to pick this up from where we left off?" Sky called from across the bridge. Link walked onto the bridge, he had removed his under shirt and wore only his tunic.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Good!"

The two charged toward each other again and the clanging of swords once again echoed throughout the lake. This battle was cut short however by the sound of feet trudging along the ground and the sound of bones clattering. Both Link and Sky stopped fighting. They looked towards the source of the sound. Stalfos knights were charging into Lake Hylia. Then out of nowhere Link and Sky said in unison.

"Their after me! Their after you! No, there after me!" the two stopped and stared at each other for a moment then Link spoke.

"Things have been attacking me lately and I've been trying to find the source."

"I know where these things are coming from and that's why their after me!" Sky remarked back at Link. Suddenly Link heard a scream. _OH NO! SARIA! _Link swung around and saw Saria hiding behind a tree as stalfos knights trudged out of the water, onto the island, and across the bridge. Sky and Link now found themselves back to back as Stalfos knights approached them on both sides of the bridge.

"Looks like it's time to kick so skeleton ass!" Sky yelled as he charged forward and started slashing his way into the upcoming wave of stalfos. Link faced the other upcoming group and held his sword behind him. He slowly channeled magic power into his sword. When his sword started to glow red Link thrust his sword forward and a red wave of magic flew forward, cutting through all the stalfos knights that were on the bridge. The rest of the knights on Links side started charging and Link started to slash through them one by one as Sky was doing. Link and Sky finished off all the stalfos, but before victory could be ensured a giant stalfos rose from the water. It swung its massive sword horizontally at the two swordsmen. They managed to dodge, but the sword made contact with the land on the other side of Lake Hylia causing the ground to shake and a massive crater was left behind. It swung again upward this time, Link and Sky barely dodged it. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran to opposite sides of the bridge and jumped at the giant skeleton. They made contact at the same time and slashed at the hulking skeleton. Sky had cut the skeletons body from its waste and Link had cut the upper body completely in half. The remains of the Giant stalfos fell into the lake and burned up.

"Phew that was a tough one!" Sky commented.

"Well…we were able to bring it down together!" Link chuckled. His smile was short lived when he heard,

"Put down all your weapons now, or she dies." Link looked over to the island and saw a Stalfos Knight holding Saria with his sword to her neck.

"Link…help me!" Link Glared at the stalfos with a glare that could pierce through anything. Saria felt the stalfos begin to shiver.

"I…I mean it I'll kill her!" Link then replied in a very serious tone in his voice.

"Put her down……**NOW.**" The Stalfos took a step back. Link took a step forward.

"N…N…NO! STAY AWAY!" Before the stalfos could do anything Links sword was already through its body. The stalfos dropped its sword and Saria. It looked down slowly to see Link channeling magic into the sword. Link lifted the sword up, the stalfos' body dangling from it like a tuna on a harpoon. Suddenly the magic shot from Link's sword sending the Stalfos into the air. Link threw down his sword and revealed his megaton hammer from his pack. He jumped into the air towards the stalfos, while spinning to build up centrifugal force. When he came next to the stalfos in mid air he struck it with the hammer at such a force that the body exploded into ashes and disappeared into the wind.

Link landed on the ground and walked up to Saria.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, the anger gone from his voice as if it were never there. Saria hugged link tightly.

"You saved me again Link. You're a real hero."

"Yeesh! Link that was a bit harsh if you ask me!" Sky remarked as he walked up to the two of them.

"He made me quite angry. I hate to see the ones a care about in danger." Link replied.

"Do tell." Sky sat down on a rock. "Anyway, you said you wanted to know where these monsters are coming from right? Well, the place you're looking for is a cave near the top of Death Mountain. It's real secret so not many people know about it. You and I together can raid the place, I've tried alone many times but it's impossible by yourself. The cave belongs to a man who recently gained massive power. Nobody knows where but some rumors say that he found a mask imbued with powers beyond imagi…"

"THE FIERCE DEITY MASK!" Link suddenly shouted and Sky was almost blown off the rock. "So it's being used for evil! Who is this man? How did he find the mask?"

"Whoa whoa! Sit down before you hurt yourself! As for how he found it I don't know, but the man who found it his name is……"

To be continued--

* * *

I'm i killing you or what? well thats chapter four and now Link has met someone as powerful as him.

Thanks to my main reviewer AnimeDemonNayorin i have made it easier to read dialouge.

Final exams are coming up soon at myschool so i may not update for a couple of weeks. sorry to all those who like my story.

Thats it then! Flashgunner, over and out.


	5. Evil Revealed?

YES! FINALS ARE OVER! HAPPY HAPPY JOY HAPPY HAP...oh yeah i was submitting the next chapter thats why i came here...heheh.

Well here is Ch. 5 and the story is running smoothly.

"talking"

_Thinking_

(Me)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within 

By: Flashgunner

Chapter 5: Evil Revealed……?

"……Ganondorf the II. Or so he claims he's the son of him." Sky looked up to see Link with an angered face.

"Dammit! I thought I got rid of every trace of evil that was connected with him! I knew something was weird when all these monsters appeared."

"Whoa whoa Link how do you know it's him?" Sky asked

"Only he could control such a large amount of monsters. As long as he had the aid of an evil power. There's no doubt. It must be Ganondorf's son." Link pounded his fist on a rock as he said.

"He must be using the power of that mask you speak of."

"We must stop him before he can use the mask any further!" Link looked at Sky. "I understand he's after you for knowing too much."

"That's right." Sky replied as he stood up.

"If he has the fierce deity mask then alone both of us are outmatched, but together I think our combined strength may prove to be just enough!" Sky smiled.

"Hmph…I like your thinking. Okay then, you have yourself a teammate. Meet me in Hyrule market tomorrow morning in the café. Around 7:00 am."

"Got it." Link replied "Till then." Link and Sky shook hands and Sky began making his way back across the bridges. Link got up and walked over to Saria who was sitting on a log watching the glimmer of the sunset on the waters of the lake. "Saria we better head back home it's getting late."

"Okay Link" Saria got up from the log and walked with Link back over to the mainland shore of the lake. Epona was there just as Link had told her. _Good girl._ He thought as they walked up to the white mane horse. Link helped Saria on and mounted Eponahimself. They rode off into the distance, once again out on the open fields of Hyrule.

Elsewhere in a certain cave atop Death Mountain……

A shadow loomed against the wall from the flame of a candle light. The figure spoke. "Hmm…it would seem that Sky and Link have formed an alliance. This may be a problem. Roam! Mitsu! Come to me!" Two figures appeared in the shadows of the room as if they were there to begin with. "I have jobs for you two."

Back at Link's house about an hour later...

Link and Saria had returned to Link's house after going to Lon Lon Ranch to ask Malon if Saria could borrow one of her night gowns. Link Helped Saria down from Epona and walked Epona to her stable. Link took some fish from bag (He caught them when he was looking for the mask in Lake Hylia. Flash) and cooked them for dinner.

After they finished eating Link lay some cushions and sheets on the ground for him to sleep on so Saria could use his bed. "We better get some sleep." He said, but when he looked up at Saria she had a sad expression.

"Link……your not going to let me come along this time are you…?" Link looked at Saria for a moment and walked over to her.

"Saria…yes I don't want you to come along. It's going to be very dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"……I understand I don't want you to have to worry about me. Now I don't want to keep you up all night, let's go to sleep." She walked into Link's bedroom and changed into Malon's night gown before getting into Link's bed (Which is a bit big for her because she is five inches shorter than him. Flash) Link just threw off his tunic and wore only his under shirt and white pants. He lay down on the cushions and stared at the ceiling. _Saria……_ he thought to himself before closing his eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Link rose from his makeshift bed at about six o'clock. He changed into a new pair of under clothes and put on new tunic. Quietly he walked into his room where Saria slept in his bed. Link approachedthe bed and knelt down beside it staring at Saria's face. _She's so beautiful. _Link thought as he pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. He sat there for another minute and then got up and exited the room. He picked up his sword and shield, strapped them on and walked out the door, but he didn't here the door close behind him. Instead he heard,

"Oh you're leaving." Link turned around and saw Saria standing in the doorway still in her night gown. She walked up to him and they walked over to Epona's stable. "Link please be careful, please come back, there's so much I still want you to show me."

"Saria…I promise you I'll come back. Please wait for me." Saria walked up close to Link.

"Just in case……" she wrapped her arms around Links neck and kissed him. Link was surprised at first, but played along, wrapping his arms around Saria's waist and returning the kiss. When they broke apart Link withdrew his arms from around her waist and mounted Epona.

"I promise you……I will return." Link said reassuringly.

"I'll be waiting……" Saria responded andafter one last smile Link faced forward and rode off into the distance. Saria watched as he slowly disappeared into the horizon.

In Hyrule town……

Link entered the café and immediately found himself facing Sky. "Ah Link. Right on time."

"Speaking of time lets not waste any."

"Of course." and with that Sky and Link exited the market and were walking towards the death mountain ascent.

"So what's the plan?" Link questioned as they walked along.

"We go in and bash our way to Ganondorf II." Link sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then how do we beat him?"

"I'll leave that to you. You beat his father so you should be able to beat him." Link again rolled his eyes.

"We don't know if he fights just like……" Link stopped in mid-sentence. Sky stopped and turned to look at Link.

"What is it?"

"SHH!" Link stood completely still. The wind blew softly over the field and the grass waved back and forth. Link suddenly and very quickly raised his hand and caught an arrow that was heading for his neck. Link spun around to see where the arrow had come from. He saw something, a blur, that was jumping from tree to tree. The blur stopped moving when it hit a tree parallelto Sky. "GET DOWN!" Link yelled as jumped at Sky sending both of them to the ground as an arrow whisked right past Sky's face. The blur started jumping from tree to tree again. Link caught two more arrows, one with his left hand, the otherbetween his middle finger and index finger of his left hand, while channeling magic power to his righthand. Link watched closely as the figure started jumping from tree to tree again. When the blur stopped Link fired the magic blast at the tree. One more arrow flew from the tree before the Magic blast hit. It flew straight athis face. Link leaned back and narrowly dodged the arrow. It was so close that the feathers on the arrow tickled the tip of his nose. The archer was not so fortunate. The magic blast hit the tree and the tree exploded, causing the archer to fly to the ground. Sky quickly ran up to him and pinned him on the ground. Link approached the two. The archer was male, had short blonde hair, was about three inches shorter than Link, wore leather armor with a white under shirt and leather chaps, and sported a longbow and quiver.

"Who are you?" Sky questioned as he tightened his grip on the archers arm.

"AHH! My name…is Roam…I work for Ganondorf."

"I thought so." Link said to himself before Sky continued to question.

"Are you the only one?"

"Yes I am! Now you can let go of me I don't stand a chance against you two under these circumstances. Damn I'm sick and tired of Ganondorf. I always get sent off to suicide jobs." Sky let go of Roam.

"He sent you here, a lone skilled archer, to come deal with us?" Link questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah he's always doing this to me……sending me off on impossible missions and then I get yelled at." He got up and brushed himself off."I'm sick of all this,I quit!" Roam turned to leave but Sky Grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back.

"We're not done with you yet."

"Take it easy Sky." Link said in attempt to calm him down. "We are going to your hide out to get rid of him right now so you can leave peacefully right now and live life how you want." Link and Sky then turned back towards their destination but Roam stopped them.

"Your going to get rid of him? Yes! I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time! Can I join you? I wouldenjoy giving him a piece of my mind!" Link and Sky stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"Sure you can help." Link replied, but Sky did not agree.

"Are you kidding me Link? He tried to kill us!" Link was quick to answer Sky's remarks.

"One, he was following orders. Two, he has a good heart I can tell. If he didn't he would have shot us the instant we turned our backs."

"Fine, I guess." Sky grumbled.

"Oh thanks a lot guys! You won't regret this!" So the three warriors headed for Death Mountain.

Back at Link's house……

Saria was now back in her original outfit and was looking around the house. She came across a framed picture that she recognized. It was a picture of her and Link as kids back in the forest sitting side by side on a tree stump. _I remember this picture! I gave this to him when he left the forest so he would never forget me, and he promised not to……looks like he kept his promise. _She stared at the picture for a while until she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door, the picture and frame still in her hand. When she opened the door the Light from outside shone into the cabin.

All Saria had time to do was gasp as a hand reached out and covered her mouth. The figure raised his other hand and a eerie glow emitted from it. Saria then fell unconscious as if under a spell. The picture frame fell out of her hand and onto the ground. It shattered into pieces on the floor and the picture fell out into the middle of the spread out pile of glass. The door slowly closed and the light that shone through the door slowly disappeared with a shadow slowly overtaking the photo of Link and Saria's child hood until the light was gone.

To be continued--

* * *

Ah...it continues...romance, mystery, action, adventure, suspense, and drama. if the site allowed it i would have this story down for all of those catagories. But it doesn't so i'll stop dreaming now. 

i'm not sure but i think there will be 3 or 4 more chapters until this thing is complete and i start work on my next Zelda Fanfic.

please review! Flashgunner over and out.


	6. Attack!

OK! a couplke things before you read this. there are things that gave me a lot of ideas for this fic. like in chapter three the whole cliff jump thing is from the Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening manga. The fight between Link and Sky is a parody of the Fight between Jack and the scotsman on the bridge in samurai Jack. And Roam is a parody of Roam from the Legend of Zelda Link to the Past nintendo power comics.

well that squares a few things off. now ON WITH THE STORY!

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

(me)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within

By: Flashgunner

Chapter 6: Attack!

Link, Sky, and Roam proceeded up Death Mountain.

"This way." Sky said as he pointed further up the mountain.

"The front entrance! Are you crazy?" began Roam. "Let's take the secret entrance. We'll run into a lot less trouble." Sky looked at Link. Link shrugged and nodded.

"Let's go along with him Sky. I'll be able to sense any dangers." Sky nodded in reply and told Roam to lead the way. They came across a steep cliff side with a tunnel hidden below it.

"There we just slide down here." Roam than began to climb up along side as if to slide down, but Link caught his arm and stopped him.

"Wait." Link said as he took out the Lens of Truth and held it parallel to the wall. "One two three four………sixteen of them. All pointing bows right at the mouth of the cave. I think Ganondorf II knows we're coming."

"An ambush huh? He's no fun." Commented Sky. "He must have assumed that we would find this entrance and use it, so he set up a trap."

"Looks like we'll just have to push our way in after all." Responded Link and motioned his two companions to follow him back down to the main entrance. The main entrance was a large opening with a long trail, between cliffs, about 25 feet wide leading towards it. Three sentry towers each with three long bowman perched inside were sitting along the cliff near the entrance.

Link looked at Roam, "Roam I want you to get to high ground and take out those archers for us. Then follow us in after we fight our way to the entrance."

"Got it." He replied and began climbing up the mountain. He reached a spot where he could see all the sentry towers, took out three arrows, took off the tips, and replaced the tips with mini (but highly explosive) bombs. He lit them all and fired all three at once in different directions. The first two arrows landed inside the sentry tower they were aimed at and exploded sending the towers to the ground and the third arrow hit the cliff above the last tower, sending a rockslide to crush the tower.

"Charge!" yelled Sky and both he and Link dashed forwards towards the entrance. At once they could see moblins, and men armed with various weapons charging out of the cave entrance. Their confident charge was disrupted by Link and Sky instantly began taking each one down left and right as Roam began to fire arrows randomly into the large number of troops.

"We're wasting too much time!" yelled Sky to Link.

"Keep pushing them back! Argh!" Link was hit in the stomach by a club and sent back. The enemies began to pile up on top of him.

"Keep him down!" a voice yelled from the crowd. But of course they couldn't hold Link. Link spun around sending a wave of magic in a circle around him. Moblins and the other men went flying in all directions.

"HYAAAA!" yelled Link as he rejoined Sky in the crowd. Eventually they made it to the entrance, but more and more of Ganon's soldiers kept coming.

"We gotta run into the base, there's just too many of them!" Link exclaimed while panting. A longshot chain latched onto the rock above them and Roam landed behind the two.

"Let's move guys!" Roam was quick to yell.

"Link I'll stay here and hold them off. You two go ahead and fight Ganon!"

"Are you sure Sky?" Link asked

"Yeah! Now go get that bastard!" Link Smiled as Sky said this.

"Ok Sky. Don't die on me."

"Not a chance!" Link and Roam ran into the cave. As Sky charged at the crowd of soldiers and continued to fight.

Elsewhere in the cave……

Two shadowed figures stood in the light of the flickering candle.

"Well well well. Mitsu it seems your brother has betrayed us. Heh. Go see to it that he dies, slowly and painfully."

"As you wish my lord." With that one of the shadows vanished.

"Just wait Link. Heh Heh Heh. Just wait to see what I have in store for you! He he HAHAHAHA!"

Back with Link and Roam……

"Quick it's this way!" yelled Roam as he led Link up a stair case. They emerged in a large room with pillars lining a pathway that led to another staircase. The room was fully lighted with many torches on the walls. The two ran forward, but stopped in the middle when a figure appeared from smoke at the other end of the room. The two stopped and stared at the figure. It spoke.

"Roam…You would dare betray us?" Roam instantly realized who it was.

"Hmf…Mitsu…I can't believe your not sick of being Ganon's lap dog." Link was confused.

"Uh…Roam? Who is this?"

"He is my brother Mitsu. He's a black mage."

"Roam you will pay for your betrayal with you life!" Yelled Mitsu as his shadow faded. He wore a Black robe and a black wizard hat. His face was concealed and all you could see under his hat were two menacing glowing red eyes.

"Link. You go ahead and face Ganon. I Must face him alone."

"What? You're going to fight a black mage by your-self! You're crazy!"

"Link! Understand me here! He is my brother I must put him out of his misery with my own hands!"

"……Ok. I understand. I'll leave him to you." Link ran past Mitsu and was surprised when Mitsu let him pass without moving a muscle. Link decided not to ponder it and ran on.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" questioned Roam.

"The best guys go to the best guys. That's how it goes. Me? I have to settle for the third rate trash." Mitsu replied in a taunting fashion.

"Third rate? Well…This piece of third rate trash is going to kick your magical ass, EVEN IF IT'S COVERED WITH THAT STUPID BLACK ROBE YOU ALWAYS WEAR!" Instantly Roam pulled and fired two arrows straight at Mitsu. Mitsu reached out his hands and caught the two arrows with tremendous ease.

"Heh heh……You? Defeat me? Be sensible brother. I'm far more powerful than you ever will be!" Mitsu spun around and flung a bolt of fire magic at Roam. It was so fast that Roam did not have time to dodge. The blast made contact with Roam and exploded, sending him spinning to the ground. He slowly stood up and glared at his fearsome foe. Mitsu spoke again, "You're such a fool brother. I'll end this with my next shot!" Mitsu fired another bolt of fire towards Roam. This time however, Roam pulled out an arrow with a bomb attached to it and fired it at the blast as he dove out of the way. The arrow passed through the blast and the wick on the bomb arrow ignited. When the arrow reached Mitsu the bomb exploded.

"HA! He took it full on! There's no way he survived tha……" Roam was cut off as the dust cleared. There stood Mitsu with a grayish barrier surrounding him.

"Sorry brother, but it looks like you little toys can get past my dark barrier." Roam stood and stared at his evil sibling. _Damn! I have to use it! I was saving this for Ganon, but I have no choice. I must use it now! It's the only thing that will penetrate his Dark Barrier. Link…I hope you can take that bastard down. _Slowly, Roam pulled, from his quiver, a shiny golden arrow that gleamed as the light from the torches reflected off its polished surface.

"WHAT? A…A…A LIGHT ARROW?" The once menacing Mitsu was now shaking in complete fear as his brother drew this weapon. "Why would you carry around one of those!" Roam smiled.

"I knew that one day I would need to kill you or Ganon. I'm prepared brother."

"Imbecile! You will die by those words! Face my full power!" Mitsu raised both his hands over his head and a ball of dark energy formed above his head. "FEEL MY ULTIMATE MAGIC TECNIQUE! SHADOW PULSE!" Mitsu thrust his arms forward and a huge wave of dark energy flew towards Roam. Roam had enough time to pull back and release the light arrow just before the wave hit him. The arrow pierced the blast, went straight through Mitsu's barrier, and impaled itself in Mitsu's stomach. Mitsu was engulfed by a bright light and disappeared into thin air. Roam was thrown to the wall by the huge blast, and fell flat on the floor. He thought to himself before he passed out. _Link……it's all up to you now._

Link ran up the stairs until he came to a darkened room. Link scanned the room before he fixed his sight on a figure in the shadow of a candle light.

"You! Show yourself Ganon I know it's you."

"Heheh. Link. You finally made it here. Now I can repay the pain you caused my father."

"You freak! Draw your weapon!"

"Hm…hehehehHAHAHA! IN FACT! I CAN PAY IT TWICE OVER!" The darkness suddenly faded and there stood who Link remembered as the face of Ganondorf, only a little shorter and younger. He held two swords with gold handles above his head, ready to fight. But this is not what had shot a mix of shock, fear, and complete rage into Link. What was on the wall was what brought out these feelings. There, chained to the wall, conscious, but extremely terrified was Saria.

"SARIA!"

"LINK!"

"UWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mitsu brought her here with no trouble at all. It was all part of my plan to enrage you Link. HAHAHAHA! Now Link! If you defeat me she will go free with you, but! If you are killed by my swords today I will torture her for the rest of her pitiful life!"

Then something in Link snapped. He had become so enraged that he just couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"DIE GANON!" yelled Link as he charged forward with his strength and rage charged to the max.

"GOOD! NOW SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" yelled Ganon, intimidating Link. The two charged at each other with amazing speed and the first clash of their swords was heard throughout all of Death Mountain.

To be continued---

* * *

The End draws nigh. how many more chapters? i can't be sure. Anyway! as i finish this story, i'm also gonna start working on a megaman battle network fanfic i've been thinking about. so watch out for that coming soon. please review!

Flashgunner over and out.


	7. the end?

Whew! sorry about the long wait. i was preoccupied with the Megaman battle network story i'm righting that i almost forgot about this one! well on to the battle!

"talking"

story

_thinking_

(ME)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within

By: Flashgunner

Chapter 7: The End?

A large shockwave from their interlocked swords sent the two flying backward. Link did not hesitate. His mind was entirely engulfed by rage. He didn't care if he killed in front of Saria anymore. All he wanted to do was to kill Ganon for bringing Saria into the conflict. He swung his sword vertically towards Ganon's head, but Ganon raised his swords to create an X shape and blocked the blow. Link continued to throw blows, one after the other. Even though Ganon blocked them, he was being pushed back. Ganon began to smirk. _When he's consumed by rage he's completely unaware. If he keeps fighting like this I'll have an easy victory._

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled link as he recklessly unleashed a spinning sword attack. Ganon jumped over him and kicked him into a wall.

"I like your rage! Come at me with all of your hatred!"

"GRRRRR! DIE!" Link jumped up and began throwing more random blows with tremendous speed. Ganon blocked each one and smirked again. _He's only killing himself…I barely have to do anything. _Ganon jumped up and slashed at Link's arm. Link was able to barley move out of the way and was left with only a little cut. Link didn't take any notice to it and he continued his hopeless and mindless attacks. Saria watched in horror. This was not the Link she knew. _What happened to you Link? This isn't like you. Please pull yourself together……_

"Attaboy……keep the rage flowing!" Ganon remarked with a hint of laughter in his voice. Then Saria's eyes shot open. _That's it!_

"Link! Please! Get a hold of yourself! Ganon's trying to make you angry so you can't focus on the fighting!" As the sound of Saria's sweet innocent voice caressed the walls of Link's ears, the rage slowly faded from his eyes and he looked at her. "If you fight with your mind lost in anger you won't be able to defeat him." Link pondered her words for a second. He took a deep breath, resheathed his sword then looked up at Ganon, but this time instead of rage filled eyes Link had a calm expression on his face.

"Thank you……Saria."

"HA! You think THAT will help you? Take this!" Ganon raced forward and swung at Link. Link swung his arm around and shattered the sword with the side of his hand. Ganon quickly jumped back and stared at his broken sword. He threw it down, gripped his other sword with two hands, and glared at Link. Link kept the calm expression on his face and stood his ground.

"Heh heh heh……whelp. I was only a little careless on that one, I can still defeat you easily. Watch what happens when I pour all my focus into a battle." Ganon ran forward and swung at Link again. The Blade sliced right through Link. "HAH! You're dead!" But Ganon was cut short when Link seemed to fade away. "WHAT!" He spun around in time to see the heel of Link's boot directly in front of his face. Link's kick made contact with Ganon's face, crushing his nose bone and sending him into a wall.

"You cannot focus on a battle like I can Ganon. Like your father…you inherit compatibility with the Triforce of power. However that is the only part your soul can take shape. Your hunger for power makes your anger, hatred, and rage your controlling factors. Face it Ganon there is no way you can defeat me."

"Insolent fool! I'll kill you!" Ganon ran forward. Link unsheathed his sword and readied for the attack. Ganon swung as fast and as hard as he could slash after slash after slash invisible to the naked eye. This did not stop Link though. He blocked every single blow as if Ganon was moving in slow motion. Ganon tried one more vertical slash with all the power he could summon, but Link caught the sword and crushed it with his golden gauntlets. Ganon's eyes shot wide open and he began to back up.

"N……N…No!" Link Charged forward and disappeared from Ganon's sight. Ganon looked behind him, above him, and below him, but Link was nowhere. It was as if he vanished. Suddenly Ganon heard a tapping noise. The noise of boots coming in contact with the cave floor. The symbol of evil was now stricken by intense fear.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Suddenly the air being cut by sword strokes could be seen flying towards Ganon. The strokes of Links sword at super speed cut Ganon all over his body. By the time he stopped. Ganon was covered in blood and he fell to his knees. Link suddenly reappeared.

"If I move faster than your eyes can follow than you can never attack me." Link commented.

"I have……to get away……." Ganon summoned all his strength to pull himself up and he ran for the door. Link got ready to pursue, but stopped when a biggoron sword came flying through the door, went straight through Ganon, and got lodged in the wall at the other end of the room. Ganon fell to the floor, motionless. Sky walked in.

"Well looks like you got the job done. Seems the coward had no other option, but to run. I'm glad I got to finish him off!" Said Sky as he walked in with Roam over his shoulder. He went and retrieved his sword then turned to talk to Link, but he saw Link helping Saria out of the chains and decided to leave the two alone. He walked outside to wait.

"Link!" Yelled Saria as she threw her arms around him.

"Saria……" Responded Link as he too wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry you had to see me so lost in my emotions……it's humiliating. Thank you…your voice was able to reach me though my hatred and rage and give me the means of victory."

"Link……I saw you losing…I was so afraid that he would kill you." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I…I…" But she couldn't finish. She dug her face into Link's chest as the tears fell from her eyes.

"It's ok…it's ok……let it all out, I'm here." And there stayed like that for a couple minutes before coming out to meet Sky. Sky saw the two walk out, Saria clinging to Link's arm. Link looked around at the internal features of the cave, sighed, and said, "Lets go home."

One week later……

"How about this one?" the beautiful green haired girl asked Link as she stepped out of the dressing room. Saria had grown tired of wearing the same outfit day after day. Link came to help her pick out a new dress. She had removed the half ponytail look to her hair and had her hair down which came about halfway down her back. She was wearing a Green top that came down to her waist and a blue skirt that was a little shorter than the one she had originally.

"I really don't know what to say Saria…you look great in all of them."

"Tee hee……thank you! I think I'll get this one and this one!"

"Ok, let's pay for them and head home."

"Ok!" She disappeared back into the dressing room and put her old outfit back on. She kept her hair down though. Link paid 120 rupees for the dresses and they set off for home.

While riding Epona though the field, Link heard a commotion in the distance. He decided to ride towards the sound but suddenly had to dodge a bunch of bandits screaming and running for their lives. Link watched as the bandits disappeared from his sight and turned to look at what had spooked them. What he saw only made him laugh. Their stood Sky and Roam.

"Hey you two! Scaring the Bandits away I see."

"Ah Link! Yes I guess. All I did was cut this rock in half with my sword and they all ran off."

"I didn't even have to lift my bow." Commented Roam.

"Why don't you two come back to my place with us? I'm sure there is much to talk about." They all agreed and returned to Link's house. They sat at Link's table and talked about what had been going on lately in Hyrule. All seemed to be at peace and every one was cheerful.

Then, out of nowhere, like the moment a tornado touches down, Link sprung up from his seat and began to sweat in fear. He could feel it. It was evil. Saria immediately noticed the fear in Link's eyes.

"Link? What is it?"

"No…It can't be!" Link grabbed his sword, burst for the door and ran outside. His fear was confirmed. There stood Ganon. "I thought I killed you! Don't you ever die?" The other three ran out and all gasped when they saw him.

"I will never die. You cannot kill pure evil. It is inevitable that you and I shall fight as long as you live.

"I killed you once and I'll kill you again!"

"HAHAHAHA! Is that so boy? Then let me introduce you and your friends to my ally." Ganon reached into his cloak.

_Oh no! I completely forgot about…the mask! He has the Fierce Deity mask!_

Then all time stood still. The mask that Ganon pulled out was not the Fierce Deity mask…It was Majora's mask.

"WHAT!" Link yelled in fear and confusion as Ganon raised the mask to his face. _Majora's mask! What's going on? If he didn't take the Fierce Deity mask…then who did? _Link watched as a purple aura surrounded Ganon.

"Link whats going on?" Saria asked, by her voice Link could obviously tell she was terrified.

"All of you run away. NOW!"

"What are you kidding Link? We'll fight along side you!" Sky remarked

"No you don't understand! You've got to run now! Or you'll die!"

"What about you!" Questioned Roam.

"I'll hold him off! Just get as far away from here as you can!" Suddenly there was a flash of purple light. Link spun around to see a mix between Ganondorf and Majora's Wrath. Before Link could react he was hit in the face by a whip and was knocked to the ground. He got up quickly and ran towards Ganon Majora. He swung his sword at him, but Ganon lifted a finger and a blast of magic made Link fall back to the ground. Then Ganon wrapped one of his whips around Link and started to smash him on the ground continuously.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Sky as he and Roam dashed forward. Roam fired three arrows, Ganon stuck out his hand and made the arrows fly back at roam. One went through Roam's right shoulder, one through his left knee, and one through his right ankle. He cried out in agony as he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. Sky swung at Ganon, only to have his sword bounce off. Before he could react, Ganon wrapped his other whip around Sky and flung him into a tree. He hit it with such force that the tree fell down after the impact. Sky sat on the ground twitching.

"I told…you guys …to run away!" Link managed to say. Saria couldn't stand it anymore.

"LIIIINK!" she yelled and ran forward.

"NO! SARIA STAY BACK!" It was too late. Ganon grabbed hold of Saria with his free whip and held her to the ground next to Link. He began to build up his energy in his hands to unleash upon to two.

"HAHAHA! IN THE END LINK! NOT ONLY COULD YOU NOT SAVE YOURSELF, BUT YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER EITHER!"

_NO! NO! I won't let this happen! I……WON'T! _

Suddenly a grayish aura surrounded Link. He heard Ganon scream in pain and he felt the whips grip loosen and pull away.

"NO! It can't be!" Yelled Ganon.

Link and Saria rose to they're feet, but Link was confused. Someone began to speak in his mind as the Aura continued to circle him.

_What's happening to me?_

_AH! Finnaly!_

_YOU! You're the voice from my dreams!_

_Yes I am! Haha! I'm the spirit that been dwelling in you for some time now!_

_Who are you?_

_Oh you know who I am!_

_What?_

_I think it's time I took over!_

_NO! Stop!_

_Your rage was enough of a spark for me to gain enough power!_

_NO! I won't let you control me!_

_Sorry, but Majora is my sworn enemy, so I fight him whether you like it or not!_

_AAARRGH!_

Link began to groan in pain and clutched hit head.

"AAAAHHHHH!AAARRRGGHH!"

"Link what's going on?" the worried Saria asked in panic. Then the Aura completely engulfed Link. Saria slowly stepped back, she didn't know what to do.

When the aura came down she gasped and covered her mouth with he hands.

There stood Link, but different. His hair was grey, his hat was white, he had Red markings over his eyes and a blue streak down his forehead, he wore a white tunic with silver armor over it, the pupils of his eyes had vanished, and he held an intimidating double criss-crossed bladed sword in his steel gauntlets.

Saria shivered as she looked at him. "L…Link?

---To be Concluded---

* * *

The suspense is killing me! AAAAARRRGGHHH! hm? oh sorry hehe. well only one more chapter left to go! i'm sorry if you think it was short, it wasn't intended to be very long. my Megaman BN fanfic is going to be much longer than this so look for that soon. Please review!

Flashgunner over and out.


	8. The Evil Within

Ah i'm so sorry to keep everyone who reads this story waiting. (sorry animedemon!) i've been pretty busy lately so i didn't have much time to write but i got it done! hellz yeah!ah alas here is the final chapter of my story.

Please enjoy it.

story

"talking"

_thinking_

(me talking) ---i say nothing in this chapter though :-)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil Within 

By: Flashgunner

Final Chapter: The Evil Within

Saria stared at Link with an unexplained fear in her heart. _Link? What happened to you?_

Saria however, was nowhere near as terrified as Ganon Majora. "How can this be! The Power of the Fierce Deity dwells within him?" Link grinned evilly.

"He was merely my host until I could gain enough power to wreck havoc over the world again. You seem to want the same thing……but I don't like sharing. HeheheHAHAHA!"

Saria took a couple steps back. _What? That doesn't sound like Link at all!_

"I don't care if you're the Fierce Deity! I will still kill you! AND CLAIM THIS WORLD AS MINE!"

Sky had managed to get to his feet, "Great, their both completely evil. No matter which one wins we're done for either way……this is it I guess."

Ganon charged at Fierce Deity and lashed both of his whips at him. Fierce Deity only laughed as he caught one of the whips and let the other one coil around his sword. He thrust his sword to the right forcing Ganon's body to follow, and then pulled back hard in the other direction with his fist that held the other whip. There was a loud snap and a scream of agony. The force of the pull had snapped the whip right off the top of Ganon's wrist and blood seeped out of his hand like a fountain. Fierce Deity did not stop. He immediately pulled his sword back in a swift motion that sent Ganon flying towards him. Fierce Deity clenched his fist and delivered a punch right between the eyes that sent Ganon flying back in the opposite direction. There was a small jerk and another snap, followed by another excruciating scream.

"Heh. Now with your whips gone you can't attack me. What do you plan on doing?" Questioned Fierce Deity with an evil grin still plastered on his face.

"I'll…still…DESTROY YOU!" Yelled Ganon as he fired a magic blast of fire towards the smug demon. The blast impacted on Fierce Deity's armor and exploded, yet there was no effect. Which Ganon found out after the smoke cleared. The same fear came to his eyes that did right before Link was about to kill him a week before.

"Such a fine display of dust…if that was your intention." Ganon began to back away. "Is it my turn? To show you some REAL magic?" The double criss-crossed sword that lay within his hand began to glow a silver color. "SILVER BLADE!" he yelled as he began slashing his sword through the air. His slashes produced silver blades of energy that skimmed past Ganon's body, only leaving scratches as if to strike more fear into the already panicking Evil King. Once Fierce Deity stopped he only smirked at the fear in Ganon's eyes. "Oh……so you want some more?"

"N…N…NOO! STAY AWAY!" Ganon managed to shout through his fear and took some more steps backward.

"BIND!" Yelled Fierce Deity as he swung his sword through the air again. This time a black blade of energy flew from it. When it hit Ganon he didn't fly backward, instead he got caught in a black aura and couldn't move. Slowly Fierce Deity raised his sword. "So pitiful." He charged forward and cut Ganon in half, then into many more pieces.

Saria looked away as quickly as she could. _No! This…this isn't Link!_

The pieces of Ganon disappeared into a purple cloud and when it cleared away all that remained was Majora's mask laying on the ground.Fierce Deity picked up the mask and eyed it for a moment. "Heh!" He dropped it and crushed it with his foot. Then he turned to walk off, but Saria ran in front of him.

"What have you done with Link!"

"Heh…Link is gone little girl…I have full control of his body. Now get out of my way! Unless you want to die!"

A tear began to form in the corner of Saria's eye. "NO! He's not gone! He can't be!" She began to sob. "I know…he's alive!"

"Stupid girl……I warned you." Fierce Deity began to step forward, but sky stepped in front of Saria.

"I won't let you hurt her you vile demon." Remarked Sky as he raised his sword.

"Pitiful Hylian. You're digging your own grave."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sky as he wound up and swung vertically at Fierce Deity's head. Fierce Deity raised his hand and stopped the blade with the pad of his index finger. "No way!" was all Sky had time to say as Fierce Deity thrust his hand forward sending a shockwave of air that made Sky fly into a rock. A Snap was heard and Saria looked over in horror as she saw Sky's limp body on the ground with an arm bent the wrong way.

"Now for you little girl."

Saria's eyes fixed on Fierce Deity as he slowly walked towards her. She began to talk to herself. "Link…I know your alive. Please, I know your still with me." Fierce Deity stopped in front of her. "There's no way you can't be here I know you are. I can feel it." Fierce Deity grabbed her by the neck and raised her into the air. "I can feel you close to me……because…I love you."

Suddenly Fierce Deity dropped Saria and stumbled back a couple steps. "What is this?" _You… _"That voice! How?" _You tried to hurt her… _"How is this possible! How are you breaking free!" _You tried to HURT SARIA! _"Nooo! I must hold him back!" Fierce Deity began clutching his head. _GET……OUT………OF………MY………BODY! _"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" There was a sudden White light and two bodies flew in opposite directions.

Saria looked in both directions. She saw Fierce Deity first. Then she looked the other way and was filled with joy. "LINK!" There sat Link. Green Tunic, sword, shield, and all. She ran towards Link and helped him up. "Oh Link your alive! I was so worried that I lost you." She hugged him tightly, but he had no reaction. She looked up at him and saw him glaring in the direction of Fierce Deity.

"Saria…please step back……he's not gone yet." Saria looked in the same direction to see Fierce Deity walking towards them. She looked up at Link, nodded, and reluctantly let go of him before running over to Sky to see if she could wake him up.

Fierce Deity stopped about ten feet away from Link. "I don't know how you broke free from my bind spell, but you'll pay for causing me such pain!"

Link shot a glare at Fierce Deity. "You're the one who's gonna pay! Not only did you hijack my body, but you also tried to hurt Saria! I'm going to defeat you!"

"HAH! Are all you Hylians this stupid! You'll never land a single blow on me!"

"We'll see about that! Hyaaaa!" Link ran forward and began slashing at Fierce Deity. Only each slash was either blocked or dodged. Once fierce Deity had enough, he punched Link in the stomach, sending him about 30 feet and then to the ground.

"Dammit! I can't land a single hit!"

Saria watched as Link was beaten around. _No…Link…is there anything we can do?_

Suddenly Link heard what sounded like galloping. He turned his head to the direction of the sound to see a white horse with a familiar friend of his on it. The person yelled. "Link!"

"Zelda!"

She road closer. "Link! Use this!" She threw something towards him. He caught it and his eyes shot open when he realized what it was. It was a sword, but not just any sword. The sheath was colored blue and gold, and there was a Triforce symbol on it's dark blue handle. It was the Master Sword. The bane of evil itself.

"Use that to defeat the evil Link!" yelled Zelda who was unaware of a magic blast heading straight for her.

"ZELDA WATCH OUT!" yelled Link in an attempt to warn her, but it was too late.

"YAAA!" screamed Zelda as the explosion threw herfrom her horse and sherolled to a stop on the ground.

"ZELDA!" yelled Link. Zelda lay sprawled out on the ground.

Link turned his attention to Fierce Deity. "You scum…"

"Heh…I know how her light powers can hold me down. You would've been able to beat me no sweat. So what if you have that "Legendary" Master Sword. It won't make a difference if you never land a blow on me.

"We'll see about that!" Link charged at his foe.

_What's this? The Master Sword has made him faster and stronger! Heh…this might be interesting._

Link swung horizontally, but Fierce Deity blocked the attack and made a swing of his own. Link managed to dodge and unleash a spinning attack. Fierce Deity Jumped over the attack and swung his sword down while he fell back to the ground. To his surprise Link blocked the attack and thrust his sword forward. Fierce Deity dodged to the side andswung across in an attempt to cut Link in half by the waist, but Link leaned back and the blade passed right over his nose. Link lost his balance and fell. Fierce Deity took this as an opportunity and swung down at Link. Link rolled out of the way in just the nick of time. Link jumped to his feet and faced his opponent again.

"Hmm…not bad at all. How about I kick it up a notch?"

"What? You can't be serious!" Link began to shake in fear. _ARGH! Stay calm Link……focus…you must concentrate to beat him. _Then Fierce Deity suddenly disappeared. _Shoot! Where is he? Ok…clear your mind…find him. _Link closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon his eyes shot open and he yelled, "You're right here!" Link turned around and slashed at Fierce Deity. The Master sword blade passed right through him. "Oh no! An after image!" Link spun around in time to see Fierce Deity's elbow drive into his chest and he flew back a couple feet. Link regained his balance quickly and dashed towards the demon. About halfway Link grinned and disappeared. The slight tapping noise could be heard again. Fierce Deity looked around, and then closed his eyes. About 30 seconds later, the instant he heard a tap noise that was closer than all the others, Fierce Deity thrust out his arm and grabbed Links by the face making him instantly reappear. Fierce Deity drove Links head into the ground and draggedhis head through the dirt as he wound up and threw him into the air. Link managed to straighten out in the air and was falling back towards the ground when he saw Fierce Deity holding his sword straight at Link.

"SILVER NEEDLES!" Yelled Fierce Deity as several hundred needles of silver magic rushed towards Link. Link only had time to shield himself with his arms. The needles began to hit him, some got stuck in his flesh and some bounced off, yet still causing pain. Most of them whizzed past him and left cut marks all over his body.

Saria watched Link in pain with tears in he eyes. _LINK! NOOOO! _

When the needles ceased. Link fell to the ground. His body was motionless.

"HAHAHA! At last he is dead!"

Saria fell to he knees, tears now streaming down her face. _No……this can't be happening……Link you can't die…… _She didn't care if she was about to die, she didn't care that Fierce Deity was slowly approaching her again, she didn't care if this meant the end of the world. The one she loved was dead……there was nothing else on her mind. Her endless tears pour from her eyes like waterfalls. There was nothing else she cared about now.

"Hah! So lost in the fact that I killed her little hero that she doesn't want to live." Fierce Deity raised his sword. "Don't worry this will be quick." But before he could swing, he noticed her smiling. "What is it little girl? So happy to die? Or do you smile because you believe there is still a shred of hope? What nonsense."

"There will always be hope……as long as he's alive………there will always be happiness……always……"

Fierce Deity just stared at her. "Hm…she must have lost her mind. Oh well. Let's end thiGACK!" Fierce Deity looked down at his stomach. A hook shot blade had stuck through him. "HAH! I can't believe you're still alive! But did you really think that a hook shot could stop me?" He turned to face Link. "You so pathet……no……" For the first time, Fierce Deity felt fear. He quivered at the sight he saw. Link was holding the hook shot and an unstrung bow lay next to him. Tied to the hook shot with a bow string, was the Master Sword.

"Go to hell you evil bastard." Then Link pressed the retract button on the hook shot and let go.

"NOOOO!" yelled fierce Deity as the hook shot sped towards him.

There was nothing he could do. The hook shot had fully retracted, and fierce Deity stood there with the Master Sword through him. Link and Saria watched as a bright white light engulfed Fierce Deity, and he was gone. The battle was finally over.

"Yes……I did it……………" Link passed out.

When Link woke up he was in a bed. He gazed around the room from his position on the pillow and noticed that he was in the Hyrule Castle medical center. He suddenly heard a slight even breathing. He looked up and saw Saria sitting on a chair next to the bed, asleep on his chest. He smiled and ran a hand threw her long green hair. This seemed to be enough to wake her up. She glanced around the room for a second trying to figure who woke her up, oblivious to the fact that Link was awake.

"Right here silly." Link said quietly. Saria's eyes shot open and she fixed her gaze on Link. She stared for a moment not knowing what to say. "Are you ok Saria?" Saria couldn't hold it back any longer. She threw herself at Link and gave him a big hug.

"Link! You finally woke up! Oooohh Link!"

"Whoa! Easy easy. How long have I been out?" She withdrew herself from Link.

"You were out cold for a week and a half! Everyone's been so worried about you… especially me."

"Ah! where are Sky and Roam!"

"Don't worry their here too along with Zelda as well."

Link sat up in his bed and rested his back against the bed. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot…Thank you…that's twice I owe my life to you. If you hadn't spoken with those caring words while Fierce Deity had control of me……I don't think either of us would be alive right now."

A small blush ran over Saria's face. "Oh yeah…" _That's right……I did tell him I loved him. _

"Well Saria, about that."

"Yes?" She leaned in closer to him.

"I'm betting you want to know how I feel about that." He leaned closer to her so their faces were only a couple inches apart.

"Yes…please tell me…"

"I think you already know the answer." And they leaned into a soft kiss. Soon their arms were around each other and they continued.

"OH! I'm sorry I'll be outside." Came a voice from the door. The two quickly pulled away. And saw a nurse dashing out the door. The two blinked for a second and burst into laughter.

"Oh man……that was unexpected……" commented Link. When they stopped laughing Link looked into Saria's emerald eyes and she looked into his sapphire ones.

"I love you Link…"

"I love you too Saria……I think…once I'm out of here…we should go someplace more private."

"What do you have in mind Link?"

"I was thinking……Lake Hylia."

--The end--

* * *

Sniff...Sob...Such a beautiful ending! this story is now complete and the first chapter of my next story, Megaman battle network High school life, will be out soon. (look out for it!) 

Once again i'd like to thank practically my only reviewer AnimeDemonNayorin for keeping up with my story and giving me a couple ways to make the story better format wise.

For the last time on this story...Flashgunner over and out!


End file.
